Be My Valentine?
by Tokugawa Blitzer
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Harry has a gift for Severus! Fluffy Severus/Harry


Warning: Fluff! =)

* * *

><p>Valentines Day.<p>

The day of lovers, candy, and secret admirers. Often known as Singles Appreciation Day.

Hogwarts was covered head to toe on this day with pinks, reds, and whites in the shape of hearts. Streamers and cupid decorations graced the corridors and the great hall.

Students were giddy with excitement as they gifted their friends and classmates with cards and candy; Some snuck gifts to their crushes using school owls, couples shared quick kisses and cow eyes.

Severus Snape sneered and growled, throwing out three times as many detentions today than normal and took just as many house points from flirty little hooligans. Valentines Day was not something Snape enjoyed, it made him want to vomit.

In his potions classes he made sure that the students brewed the most horrid and disgusting concoctions they were able to make. Basking in the shrieks and gagging noises, it gave him more reasons to torment them.

He wasn't always this foul on this day. During his own school days he had always made it a point to give his best friend, Lily, a gift. She had also returned the favor by gifting Severus his favorite Honeydukes candies. This was a tradition that they shared up until their sixth year in Hogwarts.

It was very well known that Severus never received a gift from anyone but Lily on Valentines Day and the Marauders, James and Sirius, always made time to tease him about it. Their pranks were especially ornery on February fourteenth.

During lunch on that fateful day during his sixth year; owls flew about delivering mail from friends, family, and secret admirers and Severus had never held any hopes in getting something from someone else until a school owl delivered to him an unmarked pink envelope.

Upon opening the presumed letter he found him self face to face with another prank thanks to the Marauders. He was stripped down to his smalls and his skin was turned from pale white to a bright shade of pink while his hair was tinted a darker shade of pink.

It was something that he never _quite_ lived down.

"Bloody holiday." Severus growled to himself as he walked down the corridor towards the great hall.

The Potions Master had managed to book nearly twenty detentions and take more than fifty house points from each house, Slytherins included! By lunch time, he reckoned that there would be double those numbers by curfew. He was counting on it.

His lips up turned into a wicked smirk, a Hufflepuff fainted as he walked by.

* * *

><p>Harry nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers while he argued with himself in his mind as to whether or not to give his Valentine the gift. Ron and the rest of the seventh year boys had been hounding him about it since he made his purchases last weekend at Hogsmeade.<p>

The excuse he'd been hiding behind, _'It wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it?' _

The decision had been eating at Harry all week, he dreaded the consequences that would surely follow if he managed to pull this off. He had written Remus quite a bit since the start of the month with questions and advice. Being the smart man that he was, Remus quickly found out what Harry was up to and fully supported the idea. _'The one you admire deserves your attention.'_

"Harry, you better do it soon lunch is just about over." Hermione quietly reminded Harry.

He gave her a grim nod and swallowed thickly, where was that Gryffindor courage when he needed it most?

"Wish me luck." He told her, she gave him a smile for reassurance.

Harry stood up from the table, grabbed the small Slytherin green bag off the Gryffindor table and squared his shoulders, slowly making his way up to the head table. There was a dull buzzing in his ears and his eyes were focused on the floor as he walked. He was nervous and was so very tempted to turn around and high-tail it out of the hall and hide somewhere.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, steeling his nerves in determination and biting his cheek to stay focused. Harry lifted his gaze up towards where the Professors sat, zeroing in on his target. The students in the hall paid him no mind, ignoring him completely; the professors themselves were all chatting with each other or eating. He caught McGonagall staring at him as he made his way up the few stairs.

Harry stopped when he was standing in front of the spot where Severus was sitting, which was to McGonagall's right. Snape wasn't paying any mind of course, he sat there with his nose buried in this month's copy of the potions journal. The Headmistress roughly elbowed him in his side earning her a pained hiss and glare from Severus. She nodded her head in Harry's direction a couple times before he finally got the clue and he turned his glare on to Harry.

The Gryffindor stared directly into the man's eyes as he put the small green gift bag on the table in front of the Potions Master. There was a black envelope poking out from the opening at the top, as well as some silver tissue paper.

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth and wrung his hands nervously, he refused to say a word. A handful of people were watching the odd scene now as Snape pulled out his wand and cast a couple spells making sure that the contents of the bag were safe to handle before touching it. Finding that there were no dark and harmful magics involved he reached out and took hold of the green bag.

Before reaching in to the bag to pull out the contents with in, Snape pulled out the black envelope first.

Upon opening the envelope he found that the card was decorated in snakes shaped as hearts, colored in the Slytherin house colors and nothing else. Opening the card and written in silver ink the script read:

_Be my Valentine?_

Snape didn't know what to make of the card, he looked up to study a still very nervous Potter. He continued on with discovering the contents of the bag itself. Pulling out a couple pieces of the silver tissue paper revealed something he did not expect. A bag of his favorite Honeydukes dark chocolates.

He was awe struck, he couldn't hold back the look of astonishment that graced the worn features of his face and lit up his dark eyes. He hadn't received a gift like this in many years. He reached in and pulled out the bag of sweets and examined them.

Harry chose this moment to speak up.

"I heard that those were your favorite." The words were soft and thoughtful.

Severus looked back up to Harry's face. He was torn, he didn't know whether to kiss the young man or toss the gift.

There was a strange feeling pulling at his insides. Surely this was some sick joke, no one had ever given him a gift aside from Lily, he was speechless and it took a lot for that to happen. The way Potter eyed Snape wasn't one of hate or malice, it was purely sincerity and something else he couldn't identify.

In all honesty Severus wanted to find out.

The Potions Master pushed his chair backwards and stood up, Harry froze and watched as the man walked around the table, leaving his gift on the table where he had sat.

He walked around the table to stand next to Harry, who turned to face Snape. They stared at each other for very long moments before Snape moved forward, descending upon Harry.

He gently brushed his lips against Potter's, at first Harry just stood there stunned as this was a reaction he was not counting on, but silently hoping for. Severus went to pull away thinking that he had been rejected.

Harry had no intentions of letting the older wizard get away and he leaned up to press his lips firmly against Snape's, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pulling him in closer. The kiss was tender and made Harry's insides flutter, and Severus' heart clenched with something it hadn't felt in years.

_Happiness._

"Happy Valentines Day Snape." Harry whispered against Severus' lips as their kiss ended.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Happy Valentines Day!<p> 


End file.
